sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
MercyLess
When Carson Beckett goes to an Olim colony to help them, the Olim are appreciative of his surprising medical knowledge... and they wish to keep appreciating him. Meawhile on Atlantis, A certain pair finally come to blows, the only matter is where do they go from there? Atlantis Full episode can be found here Carson Beckett comes to the Atlantis Command Staff with a proposal, given the much larger number of people on Atlantis with both Travelers and Refugees coming in and out, Carson is pushing for a more independant medical wing, including converting an entire tower into a large scale hospital to deal with all the different medical issues brought up in a large scale population. Samantha quickly agrees with him, and Carson now has his own dedicated people working for him. A little while later, Aulus comes through the Stargate on his own, one of the colonies under his govenorship is under the effects of a virust that the Olim are not used to dealing with. He requests Carson Beckett's help, and in exchange, he'll allow Carson to examine their medical database in an exchance. Carson is still very frustrated over everything that's happened to him, but he agrees seeing no reason not to, especially since Samanhta lets him choose for himself as a sign that she's giving him free reign. Meanwhile, John and Samantha begin Samantha's physiotherapry now that her femur has healed enough. Chuck and Laura have started their own relationship and observe as Samantha pushes too hard in her training despite John trying to warn her. It's obvious she's hurt herself, but both are so bullheaded that they start to fight. Samantha is so stubborn that she's alright that she brushes off any attempt at help, while John is adamant enough that he'll watch Samantha struggle to limp to her room. They part ways, both bothered and very angry at what happened, but after a few hours, Samantha goes to John to try and patch things up. They have a quick and short discussion about how their friendship is threatening to become something more, and unless they work it out right now, they're just going to keep on fighting. It takes a few small confessions of what they feel about each other, but in the end, they both agree to try for a real relationship again, only this time they'll take things slow. Reyna ends up having to make a housecall, and it turns out Samantha just pulled a muscle and needs to stray immobile for a day while the medicine she's given takes effect. Beta Telemite On the Olim colony of Beta Telemite, someone is watching as Carson goes through, using the Alcaeus armor, he remains hidden as he watches Carson. This man has spoken with Aulus, and they've come up with some kind of plan involving Carson. Carson seems quite surprised by the Olim medicine, and the colony itself seems undermanned, the lack of children below 16-18 years of age is especially odd, but Decius, the Olim doctor shows some odd contrasts. While the Olim have great knowledge and even surpass the Atlanteans in treating with physical trauma, small microbiology as well as viruses are almost unknown to them. They have a vaccination system similar to what Earth has, but Anti-Virals are a complete mystery to them. Carson feels more than a little self-righteous about knowing more about it than the Olim, but as soon as he's able to use an Anti-Viral medicine to help the Olim, the hidden Alcaeus Armor wearer ambushes him before he can leave. In a strange twist though, Carson is completely unafraid after his experiences with Michael. The Alcaeus armor wearer is impressed, and shows that he's not actually threatening Carson, The Olim captured a Shade, but don't know enough about genetics to do anything worthwhile. Carson agrees, as long as he gets a copy of the Olim Medical Database, and a list of the medicines they have for trade. The Alcaeus armor wearer shows Carson to a lab, shows some odd sense of humor, and watches Carson as he begins. In another odd twist, Carson sees that the live Shade is actually afraid of him, it shows emotions and sentience in that it truly is terrified over what might happen to it. Carson remembere his hippocratic oath,and refuses to experiment on the Shade. The Alcaeus armor wearer proceeds to threaten Carson, but Carson is adamant and refuses despite the situation. The Alcaeus armor wearer is actually impressed, and then shows that he's actually more respectful of Carson after this for holding his ground. He promises to let Carson go when Atlantis comes to rescue him. He also tells Carson his name, Aleron. Rescue On Atlantis, Reyna is worried about Carson taking so long. After a strange argument with Alicia involving a strange interest in male pregnancy, Alicia agrees with Larrin to launch a rescue mission. Using Chuck as a distraction along with a rick-shaw worth of chocolate. Alicia, Dan, and Dusty go through the gate in a cloaked jumper, and after a surprisingly easy infiltration, manage to get Carson out. Carson though releases the Shade creature and feeds it a Particle Magnum Energy Cap. The creature immediately breaks free of the lab, and even attacks Aleron. The Alcaeus armor easily deflects the blow, but to the Atlantean's shock, excpet for Carson who was almost expecting it, the Shade dials the gate from the DHD and goes off to another planet. Once the Atlanteans manage to sneak back to Atlantis in the cloaked Jumper. Aulus contacts Atlantis with an apology and the Olim Medical Database, while it serves to ease tension between them, John and Larrin are both suspicious given Aulus's bending over backwards for them. In the final scene, Aulus explains to Aleron that his actions are part of a plan to avoid hostilities with Atlantis given the aggressiveness of the other Olim houses. Aleron is confused, but agrees readily. It's then indicated that Aleron is Aulus's son, and Aquilina's sister. Notable Quotes Notes *Atlantis has been getting along alright with just an infirmary, but now there will be a dedicated hospital for all kindso f medical treatment. Carson hints at an oncoming crisis, but it's not said what it is. *It's interesting to note that Aulus's family members all start with "A" *The captured Shade was a Class 2 "Gremlin" *What Larrin told Alicia about Chuck remains unknown. *The Alcaeus Armor shows its strength by surviving a direct blow from a Shade Gremlin leaving the occupant only confused. *The Shade apparantly know how to use the Stargate Network *John and Sam are officially together now Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes